Harry Potter y La Segunda Profecía
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: Nerissa y Ann, se ven involucradas en una gran batalla entre el bien y el mal, donde corre peligro el mundo muggle y el magico, para salvarlos tendran q luchar con Potter y sus amigos. Pero lo q ellas no saven es que tienen un papel fundamental en ello.
1. El Asesinato

Nota de autora: Esta historia contiene personajes pertenecientes a la autora J.K Rowling, solo algunos personajes me pertenecen, ruego a todo aquel que quiera usarlos me pida permiso, gracias. Dejen sus criticas por favor.   
Harry Potter 

**Y**

**La Segunda Profecía**

**Cáp. 1: El Asesinato.**

Cassidy Ann Golinder una chica de 16 años, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones oscuros, alta, de cutis blanca se encontraba sentada con su familia almorzando en un restaurante muggle. Su padre Tom Golinder un hombre formado, de piel también blanca, ojos color miel, y pelo castaño claro, se encontraba a su lado disfrutando de la comida del lugar.

- Creo que voy a comer otro plato de esto, esta delicioso, - Dijo con la boca llena.

Ella y otra mujer que se encontraba a su frente rieron.

- Deberías tratar de controlarte, recuerda que después debemos pagar.- dijo Nerissa, la madre de Ann. Ella era una mujer de unos 30 y algo de años, pelo rubio oscuro ondulado, ojos verdes claro, de estatura normal y delgada.

- Querida sabes que estas ocasiones son especiales, estamos todos juntos, salimos a comer y además esta comida es deliciosa.- Dijo tragando un bocado de pavo asado.

- ¿Insinúas que la comida que yo cocino no es buena?.- Dijo Nerissa levantando una ceja y mirándolo juguetonamente.

El hombre se sobresalto y se apuro a decir.

- No, no querida, tus comidas son mucho mejor que estas, solo digo que son muy raras las ocasiones en que podemos comer juntos, y si yo no estoy yendo al ministerio, tu tienes una reunión, y bueno, dentro de poco comenzara el año escolar, y Ann tendrá que ir de nuevo a Hogwarts.-

- Si en eso tiene razón papá, ya queda una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases nuevamente y tendré que irme, además tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas de mi lista.- Dijo Ann

- Si, ya estas por cursar sexto, ¿no es así?.- Dijo su madre descansando su cabeza en su mano y mirándola.

- Si mamá, no puedo creerlo aun.- dijo Ann pensando en lo que le aparara el futuro.

Siguieron hablando de diversos temas hasta que ya cansados pagar la cuenta y retirarse a su hogar.

- Bien mujeres.- Hizo una pausa Tom, para frotarse su pequeño estomago. -espérenme aquí, yo voy a buscar el auto al estacionamiento de atrás, volveré enseguida así que estén listas.-

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y vieron alejarse a Tom.

El tiempo pasó y el hombre no regresaba, ambas comenzaron a preocuparse .

- Que extraño, papá aun no ha vuelto.- Dijo Ann mirando su reloj.

- Si, ya hemos esperado 30 minutos, mejor vamos a buscarlo.- Dijo Nerissa con preocupación en su voz.

Ambas salieron del restaurante a paso rápido, se dirigían al estacionamiento que ofrecía el mismo restauran.

Caminaban por las interminables filas de automóviles estacionados, uno al lado del otro, Nerissa distinguió su automóvil azul a lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor, pero no pudo ver nada. Se acercaron más a paso rápido y al llegar al lado del auto, ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca y agrandaron sus ojos al ver el cuerpo inerte de Tom tirado en el suelo.


	2. El Recibimiento

**CÁP 2: El Recibimiento.**

La mañana estaba fría, llovía fuertemente, se podían escuchar los truenos que resonaban a lo lejos. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo una carta, a su lado se encontraba Minerva McGonagall y el profesor Snape, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Todos dirigieron la mirada cuando Nerissa entraba con su capa flameando, detrás de ella se encontraba su hija con una túnica larga de color verde oscuro.

- Nerissa... - Dijo Albus poniéndose de pie. – No sabes cuanto lo siento... -

McGonagall también se acercó junto con Snape para saludarla.

Dumbledore se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente, cuando Nerissa rompió en llanto; él trataba de calmarla con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y diciéndole que "todo iba a salir bien, que los del ministerio iban a atrapar al culpable..."

Al soltarse Dumbledore se acercó a Ann también para abrazarla y consolarla, ya que esta también lloraba. McGonagall también saludo a Nerissa y su hija al igual que Snape, solo claro esta que este ultimo lo izo más fríamente.

- Por favor Minerva acompaña a Ann a que tome algo, para que se recomponga, luego tráela así Severus la lleve a la sala común de su casa.-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y luego con un leve empujón a la espalda de Ann la dirigía hacia la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, para dirigirse a la cocina del colegió. Cuando ambas salieron Albus volvió su mirada a Nerissa.

- Dime, ¿cómo fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?.- dijo invitándola con un gesto de su mano a que se sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Ella limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos les contó todo lo sucedido con su esposo; cuando termino de hacerlo Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- Querida disculpa que te haga esta pregunta en este momento, ¿pero quién crees que allá sido la persona que mató a Tom?.-

- Creo que fue él... - Dijo ella quitando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules del director.

Ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos al escuchar esas palabras, por lo contrario Nerissa no parecía muy sorprendida al decir eso.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, entraron Minerva y Ann.

- Bien... Severus hazme el favor de acompañar a Cassidy a su sala común, luego te necesito aquí.-

Snape solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de la muchacha.

A la mañana siguiente Ann despertó temprano y bajo a desayunar, al entrar al gran comedor pudo observar que solo estaba la mesa de profesores, y que allí se encontraba sentados Dumbledore, su madre, y los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Binns. Se quedo mirándolos un rato parada en la entrada, cuando la voz del director le hablo invitándola a que se sentara con ellos.

Camino asta la mesa y se sentó al lado de su madre.

La mañana paso rápidamente, luego del desayuno Ann decidió ir a caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts.

El día estaba feo, parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. Ann caminaba sin levantar la mirada del suelo, cuando escucho que su madre la llamaba a lo lejos, volteo y espero a que ella se encontrara a su lado.

- Ann, escucha, debo decirte algo, vamos a sentarnos y te lo explicare.- Le dijo señalando un pequeño banco.

Cuando se sentaron Nerissa comenzó a hablar.

- Mira, después de todo lo sucedido con tu padre, Dumbledore piensa que es mejor que nos quedemos en el colegio, para mayor protección.-

La muchacha frunció el ceño y dijo – Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿a caso nosotras estamos en peligro?.-

- No... pero el director quiere que nos quedemos, así que dame tu lista de compras que yo iré al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que te hagan falta, y tu te quedaras con la profesora McGonagall hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?.- Dijo Nerissa con voz fría.

- Pero... -

- No hay "peros", de en rato partiré, así que mejor me voy preparando.-


	3. La Aparición

**Cáp. 3: La Aparición **

Ya era tarde, abran sido más de las 7 de la tarde cuando Nerissa llego junto con Snape a Hosmaed. El cielo estaba oscuro, ya era prácticamente de noche cuando bajaron del carruaje.

- No sé por que, Dumbledore le dijo que viniera conmigo, espero que no le moleste profesor... -

- OH, no se preocupe, además yo tenia que comprar un par de cosas para mi armario de pociones.- Dijo él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Fueron a barios lugares, a comprar algunos libros de transformaciones, de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, entre otros, también fueron a Gringotts el banco de la ciudad mágica, y por ultimo fueron a comprar las pociones que Snape quería; al salir de la tienda Nerissa hablo.

- Profesor, ¿no querría acompañarme a tomar una Hidromiel a Las Tres Escobas?, yo pago.-

Snape doblo los labios, no tenia ganas de ir, pero estaba sediento así que accedió.

Al entrar notaron a la gente tirada en el suelo y escondida detrás de mesas y sillas, y a un hombre de túnica y capucha de color negras que apuntaba con la varita a Madame Rusberta. El hombre volteo para mirar y saber quien havia entrado, cuando repentinamente y torpemente Snape abrazo a Nerissa interponiéndose entre ella y el hombre de capucha negra, rápidamente la tiro al suelo por detrás del mostrador, ambos cayeron muy fuerte aun que no hicieron mucho ruido; a Nerissa le dolió bastante ya que Snape le había caído arriba. Ella pudo notar que sus bocas se encontraban muy cerca, hasta el punto en que podía sentir su aliento.

- ¿Pero que...- Alcanzo a decir ella cuando Snape se puso un dedo arriba de la boca en signo de silencio.

- Es un mortífago.- Dijo Snape en voz baja.

El hombre encapuchado se acercaba al lugar donde Snape tiro a Nerissa, cuando apareció otro mortífago y le dijo – Vamos, ya nos divertimos bastante, además recuerda que nos están esperando.- Apenas dijo esas palabras cuando ambos desaparecieron.

A los minutos la gente empezó a levantarse y Madame Rusberta largo un grito y un hombre se le acercó para consolarla cuando esta rompió en llanto.

Snape intento levantarse, pero al hacerlo rozo casi todo el cuerpo de Nerissa.

- Lo siento... no quise... disculpe.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No se preocupe esta bien, pero ¿dígame por que hizo eso?.- Dijo ella ya de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica de color negra.

- ¿Hacer que?.-

-Eso, tirarme al suelo con todas sus ganas.- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y señalando el lugar donde habían caído.

Snape miro el suelo y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué?, ¿acaso quiere que la maten?.- Dijo con voz fría.

En cuanto salieron se encontraron con una multitud de magos y hechiceras que al parecer eran del ministerio de magia; Snape tomo del brazo a Nerissa fuertemente y empezó a avanzar en busca de el carruaje que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

- Oiga, me duele, suélteme, Snape suélteme, oiga, ¡Severus suéltame ya!.- Dijo con un grito tratando de zafar su brazo de las manos de Snape, cuando llegaban a la puerta del carruaje.

- Hace mucho que no me llamas así.- Dijo el abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara.


	4. Amigos, Enemigos y Amores

**Cáp. 4: Amigos, Enemigos y Amores**

Pasaron varios días y al fin comenzaron las clases en Hogwarts. El primer día Ann estaba muy contenta al ver a sus amigos, en especial a Venus Deimond, su mejor amiga, ella era una chica de tamaño bajo, menuda, de ojos marrón oscuro y pelo castaño claro.

- ¡Hola!, Venus.- Dijo ella casi gritando, cuando los cursos mas grandes se sentaban a las mesas del gran comedor en espera de los de primero.

Ambas chicas se saludaron con besos y abrazos, cuando Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle también se acercaron a saludarlas.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Ann, Venus.- Dijo Draco también sentándose junto con sus amigos.

– Ann... me e enterado lo de tu padre, y quería decirte que lo siento mucho.- Dijo Venus con voz entristecida.

- Oh, lo siento mucho Ann, yo no sabia... – Dijo el niño rubio.

Desde la otra mesa, de la de Gryffindor, Harry Potter escucho el comentario de Venus y rápidamente se acercó a Ann.

- Ann, lo siento mucho lo de tu padre, quiero que sepas que...-. alcanzo a decir en cuanto Malfoy lo interrumpió diciendo

- ¡Potter!, ¿por qué no te pierdes?.-

Harry miro furtivamente a Draco quien lo amenazaba con la mirada. De repente la puerta del gran salón se abrió y entro la profesora McGonagall anunciando que venían los de primero; Harry miro a Ann nuevamente

- Puedes contar conmigo.- Dijo, y al instante se retiro a su respectiva mesa.

La elección de los chicos de primer año paso lentamente, Ann y Venus esperaban ansiosas el gran banquete.

- Oye, mira ahí están Michel Flidwintonne y Danna Williams.- Dijo Venus señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff. – Son las chicas esas que el año pasado le hicieron sacar canas verdes a la profesora McGonagall, por no transformar correctamente una botella en un pato.-

- Ah, ¿si?, y ¿en que transformaron la botella?.- Dijo Ann interesada.

- En zorrino, que para colmo orino a McGonagall.- Dijo poniendo cara de cosa obvia.

Después de la elección se paso a comer, cuando terminaron de hacerlo Dumbledore hizo un discurso sobre los pasillos que estaban prohibidos y sobre los nuevos profesores.

Cuando todo havia terminado el director los mando a dormir, en el camino a la sala común de Slytherin Ann y Venus se encontraron a Elizabeth Deimond la hermana de Venus, la muchacha era de pelo negro, cutis blanca y ojos también negros. La diferencia entre ambas hermanas era que iban a casas diferentes, Elizabeth iba a Gryffindor, y Venus a Slytherin, la diferencia también hacia que ambas nunca se llevaran bien.

- Hola Ann, quería decirte que siento mucho lo de tu padre, y que si alguna vez quieres hablar, bueno ya sabes, no dudes yo te puedo escuchar.- Dijo Elizabeth.

- Esta bien.- Respondió ella sin mucho interés.

Ambas chicas siguieron el camino a su sala común mientras veían como los de Gryffindor se iban por el lado contrario.

Una vez en la sala común de Slytherin Ann y Venus se encontraban charlando sentadas en uno de los sillones.

- Oye Ann, tengo que confesarte algo.- Dijo Venus nerviosa de que los otros alumnos que se encontraban en la sala la escucharan.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Dijo Ann.

Venus se acercó mas a ella para que nadie escuchara lo que para ella era su mayor secreto .

- Bueno... yo... a mi me gusta...- Alcanzo a decir, cuando su amiga la interrumpió con un grito diciéndole.

- ¡Ya, dime quien te gusta!.- Muchos alumnos se dieron vuelta para ver quien havia gritado, Ann les respondió con una mirada de "que te importa".

- No grites, no ves que llamas la atención.- Dijo su amiga casi gritando de irritación.

- Entonces dime quien es.-

- Bien, me gusta Draco.- dijo en voz tan baja que casi no se escuchaba.

- Ah.- Dijo su amiga con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué acaso no te sorprende?.- Dijo Venus extrañada.

- No.- Contesto Ann con tranquilidad.

Venus se preguntaba en su cabeza por que su amiga no estaba sorprendida, ya que ese secreto no se lo havia dicho a nadie.

- Y ¿dime por que no?.-

Ann la miro fijo y le contesto.

- Será por que todas las noches esperas sentada a que el regrese de el comedor, que charle y que se valla a dormir antes de que tu decidas irte a la cama, o talvez por que siempre que hablas con el le haces "ojitos" o siempre que habla con otras chicas tu te metes en el medio... ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado obvio?.- Dijo Ann mirándola con una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

- O sea que... ¿es bastante notorio?.- Dijo su amiga con cara de preocupación.

- Si.- Respondió Ann, cuando al instante entro Draco y sus amigotes.

Venus casi saltó del sillón de nervios y de emoción.

- Hola de nuevo, ¿qué hacen?.- Dijo Draco sentándose al lado de las muchachas.

- Nada, ¿y tu?.- Dijo Venus con una amplia sonrisa, parecía muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban de la emoción.

Charlaron un rato, hasta que los prefectos entraron a la sala y los mandaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	5. El Ataque

**Cáp. 5: El Ataque**

A la mañana siguiente Ann, Venus, Draco y sus amigos bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor.

Allí se encontraron con Katrina Angelina Crewery de Gryffindor quien se havia echo amiga de Ann el año pasado, aun que la relación de Angelina y Venus no era muy buena. La muchacha era de ojos y pelo de color negro, no era muy alta, cutis blanca y de anteojos.

- Hola, ¿cómo estas?, ¿lista para un nuevo y espectacular año?.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Ann estaba a punto de contestar Venus tomo la palabra.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a caso no lees el profeta?, ¿como vas a preguntarle eso?, ¿no sabes que el padre de Ann murió hace dos semanas?.- Dijo casi gritando.

**- **OH, no lo savia, lo siento...- Se disculpo Angelina.

Ann se sorprendió y frunció el seño. - ¿Cómo dices?, ¿la muerte de mi padre salió en el Profeta?.-

Venus supo en el instante que havia metido la pata al decir eso.

- No me digas que no savias.- Dijo nerviosa.

- No.- Respondió Ann secamente.

- Bueno, al día siguiente que de que ocurrió salió publicado en el Profeta.- Dijo Venus.

Ann dirigió sus ojos marrones oscuros a los ojos de su amiga.

- Nadie me dijo nada, ni siquiera mi madre... y dime ¿qué decía de mi padre?.-Dijo Ann preocupada.

- Bueno... decía que... había muerto de una forma muy extraña, que no era por causas naturales...- Dijo Venus tragándose las palabras.

- ¿Qué?.- Alcanzó a decir cuando salió corriendo hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba sentada su madre.

Al llegar subió unos pocos escalones que daban a una tarima donde se encontraban sentados todos los profesores y Nerissa. Ann se acercó a su madre con paso firme, al llegar a su lado le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.-

Nerissa, Snape y McGonagall (estos últimos que estaban cerca) voltearon para mirarla.

- Decirte ¿qué?.- Dijo su made levantando una ceja.

- Lo de que la muerte de papá salió en el Profeta.- Dijo Ann furiosa.

Nerissa se sorprendió al escuchar eso, murmuro algo que no llego a escucharse y le respondió.

- Después hablaremos de eso, ahora vete a comer.- Dijo dándose vuelta para seguir tomando el té que tenia en frente.

Ann se enfureció al instante.

- ¡No, hablaremos ahora!.- Dijo levantando la voz notoriamente.

- No grites más, vas a estropear el desayuno de otros.- Dijo su madre poniéndose de pie. – Ven.-

Ann siguió a su madre por una puerta que se encontraba atrás de la mesa de profesores. Al entrar, Ann, noto que era una habitación pequeña con un hogar en la pared y con sillones a los costados; el fuego estaba encendido, era la única luz que había en la habitación.

Su madre se dirigió a un pequeño sillón y se sentó, e invito a su hija a imitarla en uno al frente.

- Escucha... todo esto fue armado por personas del ministerio que creen que hay algo detrás...-

Ann frunció el ceño. – ¿Y que es?.-

Nerissa dirigió su mirada hacia el gran fogón. – Bueno, ellos dicen que la muerte de tu padre es algo incoherente...-

- ¿En que sentido?, y ¿por qué?.- Dijo Ann con exaltada, quería saber que rayos sucedía.

La mujer largo un suspiro y retomo la palabra. – No se, todos están locos, creen que hubo algo fuera de lo común, pero yo se que Tom murió por causas totalmente normales como un paro cardiaco.- Hizo una pausa; no quitaba los ojos de las llamas del hogar.

- Así que tu no debes prestar atención a lo que digan y menos a lo que sale publicado en el periódico, ya sabes lo que le paso a tu padre, solo fue un paro cardiaco, nada más...- Dijo Nerissa, cuando termino de decir aquella oración pudo notar que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente se llevo una mano a la boca.

Ann permanecía sentada, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Dumbledore tras el McGonagall y Snape. Nerissa se apresuro al secarse las lagrimas de los ojos con el puño de la túnica.

- Creo que no vinimos en un buen momento ¿verdad?.- Dijo el director mirando a Nerissa con sus ojos de un azul intenso.

- No esta bien, yo ya me iba.- Dijo Ann poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al gran comedor, sentía en su interior fuego nacer.

Los chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 6° año, se encontraban esperando en la puerta de la mazmorra en la que se impartían clases de pociones, esperando de que sea la hora para entrar.

Elizabeth se acercó a hablar con Ann quien a su vez se encontraba hablando con Venus.

- Hola, ¿cómo están?.- Pregunto la chica de pelo negro.

- Hola.- Saludaron ambas chicas.

- Ann, no sabes lo que me dijo Hermione de Harry.- Dijo Elizabeth entre risitas.

Ann levanto una ceja y sin mostrar interés le respondió. – No lo se si no me lo dices.-

Elizabeth volvió a reírse divertidamente.

- Bueno, ella mi dijo que no para de hablar de ti, que te tiene mucha lastima.-

Venus interrumpió a su hermana y le dijo a Ann. – No le hagas caso, esta mintiendo, solo dice eso para llamar la atención.-

Cuando su hermana estuvo a punto de protestar Snape abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y todos los alumnos entraron.

Una vez que el profesor anotó los ingredientes en el pisaron con un movimiento de su varita y los alumnos buscaron lo que necesitaban en un armario cercano a la mesa del profesor, empezaron las burlas de los de Slytherin hacia los de Gryffindor.

- Oye Potter dime ¿por qué apestas tanto?.- Dijo Draco Malfoy en voz baja para que Snape no lo escuchara. Harry que se encontraba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, le dirigió un furtiva mirada, pero no le respondió.

- ¿Qué? ¿a caso te comió la lengua el ratón, Potter?.- Dijo Malfoy, en sus ojos se podía observar un brillo de malicia. Pero Harry seguía sin responder.

- Parece que si, pero si no me respondes a mi, ¿por qué no le respondes a Ann?.- Dijo con voz melosa.

Ann que se encontraba sentada en un banco no muy lejano de el de Malfoy le respondió torpemente.

- Oye, no me metas en tus asquerosas burlas Malfoy.-

Tanto Malfoy como Harry se sorprendieron, aun que no fueron los únicos, Ron, Hermione y Venus (esta ultima que se encontraba sentada junto a Ann) se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- Perdona, creo que escuche mal, pero ¿dijiste "asquerosas burlas"?.- Preguntó Malfoy extrañado y poniéndose una mano tras la oreja como si fuera a escuchar bien.

- Si, asquerosas, y si no escuchaste bien te lo puedo deletrear A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-A-S.- Dijo Ann enojada. - ¿Ahora entendiste? ¿o necesitas que te lo repita?.-

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, especialmente Harry, Hermione y Ron; por lo contrario los de Slytherin se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras de Ann. Draco se enfureció, no esperaba que una de las suyas le hiciera algo parecido, y menos que menos de Ann Golinder una de sus amigas, pero el savia cual era el problema, un gran problema... Harry Potter.

Snape que había escuchado el comentario de Ann se volvió a ella y mirándola con una ceja levanta se acercó cautelosamente por detrás de ella.

- Escuche perfectamente y no necesito que me lo repitas, Ann.- Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien Malfoy, entendiste algo por primera vez en tu vida.- Dijo Ron aplaudiendo suavemente. Los de Gryffindor volvieron a reír al igual que Ann; aun que su amiga Venus no compartía su humor, ya que miraba a esta con la boca abierta y sin saber a quien apoyar, si a su amiga, que se encontraba del lado de los de la otra casa, o a el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Los chicos de Slytherin estaban furiosos. Draco que en ese momento tenia la cara roja como un tomate le dijo gritando.

- Dime ¿por qué tu y Potter no se van un poquito a la mierda?.- Ron, Hermione, Katrina y Elizabeth reaccionaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Sierra esa asquerosa boca Malfoy!.- Gritaron todos en coro.

- ¡YA BASTA!.- Grito Snape. Y de inmediato se hizo un total silencio en el aula. – 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Grito nuevamente. Se escucharon algunas quejas de parte de los de Gryffindor, pero fueron en voz baja así que Snape no las escucho.

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, están castigados, se quedaran después de clases para que les escoja un buen castigo... en cuanto a la señorita Golinder... también tendré que castigarla.- Dijo el profesor con el seño fruncido. Venus notó que la cara de Snape estaba levemente rojiza.

- Pero profesor fue Malfoy quien empezó.- Protesto Ann con voz firme.

- No le e dado permiso par a que hable señorita, y no se queje de las decisiones que yo tomo.- Le respondió el profesor irritado.

- ¿Pero?, ¿por qué?.-

Snape le dirigió una mirada severa a Ann, aun que le contesto suavemente – Por que lo que causo la pelea fue usted.-

Al terminar la clase todos los alumnos se retiraron a excepción de Ann, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Una vez solos Snape los hizo sentar nuevamente y les dijo.

- Señores Potter y Weasley, deberán venir después de clases y tendrán que limpiar la mazmorra de clases con cepillo de dientes... y sin utilizar la varita. En cuanto a usted señorita Granger tendrá que acomodar los ingredientes del armario de estudiantes, alfabéticamente y tendrá que hacerme un análisis de cada ingrediente... sin varita.-

Ann noto que en las caras de Harry, Ron y Hermione se observa la mismísima ira.

- Ahora retírense de mi vista. Señorita Golinder, usted quédese, aun no le e impartido su castigo...- Dijo Snape con voz melosa.

- Escuche, Malfoy empezó y yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, yo reaccione al igual que cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho.- Dijo Ann tratando de protegerse.

- No me interesa quien empezó, lo que sé, es que usted fue el núcleo del problema.-

Ann se sobresalto e intentando sacarse la culpa que le daba Snape, dijo. – Yo no fui en núcleo del problema, el núcleo, como usted dice, fue Malfoy, el empezó a provocar a Harry.-

- Y usted lo defendió ¿verdad?.- Dijo Snape con los ojos fijos en la muchacha.

Ann se enfureció y groseramente le contesto.

- No lo estaba defendiendo, yo solo... y si hubiera sido así ¿qué?. Yo soy dueña de defender a quien quiera.-

Snape parecía furioso, su rostro había tomado de un blanco pálido a un rojo intenso.

- ¡Cállese!, me ha faltado el respeto... voy a aprovechar que su madre se encuentra en Hogwarts y hablare con ella sobre su... irrespetuosidad. Ahora vallase.- Dijo a gritos.

Ann se retiro en silencio, estaba furiosa, empezó a odiar a ese hombre.

Se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio para tomar aire, estaba tensa, y quería relajarse, quería paz.

Al salir y caminar hacia un árbol de gran tamaño, distinguió a lo lejos a Venus, aun que no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba el trío mas famoso de Hogwarts. (Harry, Ron, Hermione).

- Chicos ¿que hacen aquí?.- Pregunto Ann extrañada.

- Vinimos para saber cual era tu castigo con el "pelo grasiento".- Dijo Ron.

Ann frunció el seño y dijo aun enfadada.

- No me dio ningún castigo.-

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Si, así como lo oyen, primero discutimos sobre quien havia comenzado la pelea y me echo la culpa a mi, en vez de Malfoy, además... bueno le falte el respeto y ahora quiere hablar con mi madre sobre mi comportamiento.-

Todos se sorprendieron, al ver que Ann no havia sido castigada ya que el profesor de pociones era bastante severo con los que se portaban mal, aun que a veces quitaba puntos e impartía castigos a casi todos en especial a Gryffindor injustamente.

- Y supongo que no te ha quitado puntos, ¿verdad?.- Dijo Hermione pensativamente.

- Así es.-

Ya era bastante tarde, estaba oscuro, a las siete de la tarde, ya que era invierno. El cielo amenazaba con llover, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en una gran tormenta.

Nerissa caminaba por el vestíbulo que estaba iluminado por antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared. Se dirigía a la mazmorra de Snape.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta suavemente.

- Pase.-

Nerissa entro y tras ella cerro la puerta. Pudo notar que Snape se encontraba escribiendo sobre un pergamino.

- Me ha hecho llamar profesor, ¿qué necesita?.-

Snape sin levantar su ganchuda nariz de el pedazo de pergamino contesto.

- Siéntese y le explicare.-

Ella le izo caso y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio. Al hacerlo Nerissa espero a que el le digiera algo pero se quedo callado así que aprovecho a darle una mirada al despacho de Snape.

Era una habitación oscura, contaba solo con un par de ventanas, un escritorio, varias estanterías llenas de frascos de diversas formas y colores, todos con algo en su interior. También diviso una mesa que contenía varias cosas encima. Contaba con un hogar que en ese momento se encontraba encendido, havia sillones cerca de este, con un tapizado negro.

- Su hija... tuve problemas con ella.- Dijo al final Snape levantando la cabeza para mirar cara a cara a Nerissa.

- Definitivamente a salido igual a su padre.- Dijo con tranquilidad ella.

Snape levanto una ceja. – Bien... Como sea, la cuestión es que me falto el respeto, y no solo a mi sino que también a varios compañeros suyos a demás causo grandes disturbios en clase. Y yo no tolero que me falten el respeto ni que causen problemas en mis clases.-

Nerissa largo una risita que se la tapo con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

- ¿Solo me izo llamar para decirme esa estupidez?.-

Snape no contesto.

- Si ella le falto el respeto, ¿por qué no solo le quito puntos?.- Dijo sonriendo la mujer.

- Por que... pienso que necesita un castigo más duro.- Dijo con voz fría.

Nerissa pudo notar que Snape la miraba fijamente. Medito un rato y le dijo. - Esta bien, hágalo, si usted cree que se lo merece.-

En el rostro de Snape se dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

- Si eso es todo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo Nerissa poniéndose de pie.

- Espera...- Dijo Snape también poniéndose de pie. – No te vallas... -

Nerissa lo miro a sus ojos negros un rato, y luego aparto la vista.

- No, Severus, es mejor que me valla.- Dijo dándole la espalda y acercándose a la puerta.

- Solo será un momento, nada más.- Dijo Snape tomándola del brazo. Nerissa voltio y se encontró con la cara pálida de Snape, pero tratando de evitar su mirada que recorría su cara le dijo.

- No, ya e sufrido bastante, Severus, me voy.- Se acercó a la puerta y se marcho sin decir mas.

Ye era hora de la cena, y los alumnos se empezaban a reunir en el gran comedor. El alboroto empezó a sentirse más y más a medida que iban entrando.

Ann que estaba sentada junto a Venus observo cuando Draco entro en el comedor junto a sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle. Estaba serio, con el rostro fruncido, no tenia expresión alguna.

- ¿Crees que a mi me va a seguir hablando?.- Dijo Venus sin parar de mirarlo.

Ann que enseguida dejo de mirarlo y se disponía a leer el articulo recortado que tenia en las manos, le contesto.

- Que se yo, si el estúpido ese te va a hablar o no.-

- Lo voy a averiguar.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y marchándose tras del chico rubio.

Ann que estaba totalmente concentrada en el pequeño recorte que tenia, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su amiga.

_¿Muerte súbita o asesinato?_

_La enviada especial Rita Skeeter de el _

_Profeta, fue encargada de hacer la nota _

_Exclusivamente. _

"_Ayer al mediodía tuvo lugar en un restauran _

_muggle la muerte de el reconocido _

_Tom Golinder de investigaciones _

_Mágicas. Todo ocurrió cuando el señor Golinder_

_llevo a su familia a comer a un restauran muggle,_

_luego de una agradable comida, salió en busca de su _

_automóvil en un estacionamiento que_

_se encontraba en la parte trasera del _

_restauran. Donde lo hallaron muerto su esposa _

_Nerissa Golinder y su hija _

_Cassidy Ann Golinder. No se sabe con _

_Exactitud la causa de su muere, ya que _

_En su cuerpo no se encontró daño alguno,_

_Es decir su cuerpo estaba intacto, por eso _

_Se puede decir que murió por causas "no _

_naturales". El dolor de su esposa e hija son tan _

_grandes que ninguna quiso declarar. _

En plena cena Venus se encontraba hablando con Draco tranquilamente, en cuanto a Ann se havia cruzado a la mesa de Gryffindor a hablar con Harry.

Había mucho alboroto, todos los alumnos conversaban, se escuchaban risas, burlas, murmullos. Todos se encontraban haciendo algo, cuando Ann noto que se madre no se encontraba sentada en la mesa de profesores.

- Miren, mi madre no esta en la mesa, ¿dónde se abra metido?.-

Harry miro y le respondió.

- La e visto un rato antes de que entremos a el gran comedor, parecía apurada.-

- Talvez fue al baño.- Dijo Ron, dispuesto a seguir comiendo la pata de cerdo que tenia en frente.

Ann frunció el seño.

Afuera empezó a llover fuertemente, se sentían los rayos que partían el cielo con una luz blanca plateada. Llovía a torrenciales.

Cuando de repente las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron bruscamente, entro Neville corriendo y jadeando, parecía que havia corrido una maratón de kilómetros.

- D...De... ¡Dementores! En los jardines.- Grito.

Todos los alumnos gritaron fuertemente, Dumbledore se levanto bruscamente de su asiento al igual que todos los profesores.

- ¡Silencio!.- Grito el director, y todos los alumnos se quedaron callados.

- La... la señorita... la señorita Golinder esta reteniéndolos, pero no puede, son muchos.- Dijo Neville haciendo un gran esfuerzo para terminar de decir la oración.-

- Prefectos cuiden a los alumnos, sierren las puertas, profesores, vengan conmigo.-

En cuanto el director dijo eso los profesores y prefectos se dispersaron para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus y Snape salieron corriendo por el vestíbulo, hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines del colegio.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un grupo numeroso de Dementores que estaban haciendo un circulo, eran cerca de veinte.

Escuchaban gritos débiles que provenían de el centro del circulo de los Demnetores.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!, Expecto Patronum, Expecto...- Y los gritos cesaron.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!.- Grito el profesor Remus. Y los Dementores voltearon para mirarlo, sus capuchas cubrían sus rostros, tenían manos huesudos, que parecían putrefactas.

Cuando las bestias abrieron el circulo, los profesores pudieron ver a Nerissa que con ambas manos se agarraba la cabeza, gemía, parecía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, cuando luego de unos minutos callo inconsciente.

Dumbledore y los profesores empezaron a luchar contra las bestias, pero eran demasiadas, así que llegaron otros profesores a ayudar con los Dementores.

Las bestias al cabo de unos minutos cedieron y se retiraron en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

En el gran comedor todavía havia alboroto, nadie savia que havia pasado con los Dementores. Y Ann no savia que había pasado con su madre.

- ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?.- Dijo, con voz temblorosa.

- Según Neville hay Dementores en los jardines.- Le respondió Venus.

Ann la miro con una mirada intranquila le dijo.

- Ya se que hay Dementores afuera, yo también tengo oídos, se lo que dijo Neville cuando entró, pero a lo que estará pasando en este momento.-

Harry que estaba al lado de Ann ( Harry, Ron, Hermione y Venus que estaban juntos) tomo la palabra.

- Los Dementores se unieron a Voldemort, por eso vinieron, vinieron a atacar Hogwarts.-

Todos se pusieron muy serios y se dedicaron a pensar. Al cavo de unos minutos Vieron entrar por la puerta de roble de el gran comedor a el director y algunos profesores, pero entre el grupo no se encontraba Nerissa.

Ann corrió en dirección a Dumbledore, por detrás de esta todo el grupo de sus amigos.

- Profesor Dumbledore, espere un momento.- Dijo Ann tratando de que el director se detenga para hablar con el. – Dígame ¿qué paso con mi madre?, ¿se encuentra bien?.-

Dumbledore voltio y la miro directo a los ojos, a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

- Tranquila, ella va a estar bien, ahora esta en la enfermería, debe descansar, mañana por la mañana podrás verla, pero ahora no.- Dijo y se retiro siguiendo a los demás profesores.

Ann dejo de perseguirlo y se quedo en el lugar con la boca abierta, como si quisiera seguir hablando.

- Ann... ya escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore, es mejor que te quedes tranquila.- Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Los amigos de Ann trataron de llevarla a un lugar apartado en el comedor y la hicieron sentar, y la alentaban diciendo que si el director lo decía era por que era verdad y debía quedarse tranquila.

El director subió a la tarima en donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, para quedar mas fácil a la vista, entonces grito. – ¡Atención!.-

Y los todos callaron.

- Quería decirles que todo esta bajo control, los Dementares ya se fueron y no hay de que temer, mañana mismo voy a mandar unas cartas a unos amigos Aurors para que vengan a custodiar el castillo, como verán los Dementores se unieron a las fuerzas oscuras, pero créanme que no hay que temer, tenemos que estar unidos, para poder enfrentarnos a lo que viene...-

Hubo un murmullo prolongado, pero en cuanto el director empezó a hablar, nuevamente se produjo silencio.

- Ahora, quiero que todos se vallan a sus dormitorios, serán acompañados por los prefectos de las respectivas casas.-

En cuanto dijo eso todos los prefectos se levantaron y empezaron a gritar que los siguieran, para llevar a los chicos a sus salas comunes y asegurarse de que todos estén en su cama.


	6. Memorias de luna llena

Cáp. 6: Memorias de luna llena 

La enfermería se encontraba casi a oscuras, excepto por una vela que se encontraba encendida en una pequeña mesita de noche. Al lado de esta se encontraba una cama en donde estaba Nerissa recostada inconsciente. Estaba tapada, su capa azul estaba colgada en una silla que se encontraba muy cerca de la cama. Un hombre estaba parado al lado derecho de la cama mirando atentamente a Nerissa que aun no despertaba.

_FLASH BACK. _

_Hacia frió, era invierno, ya era tarde aun que todavía no empezaba el baile de navidad. _

_En las mazmorras hacia bastante frío, todos los chicos de la casa Slytherin subían por las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, se dirigían al gran comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de navidad. _

_Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro caminaba lentamente por detrás de la cola de chicos entusiasmados. Por lo contrario la chica no se veía muy feliz. Llevaba una túnica de gala muy bonita que hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran, la túnica era de seda, de un color verde oscuro con detalles en dorado, que le tapaba hasta los pies. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que cuando caminaba el pelo flameaba por detrás de ella, haciendo resaltar los reflejos rubios._

_Se detuvo en la escalera, y se sentó a esperar. _

_Miro un bollito de pergamino que tenia en la mano izquierda y decidió abrirlo para leerlo. _

"_Querida Nerissa:_

_¿Cómo estas?. Te escribo para decirte que el próximo fin de semana voy a estar esperándote en la entrada de Hosmaed, a las tres de la tarde. _

_Tom."_

_La chica volvió a hacer un bollo el pergamino, cuando noto que alguien estaba parado frente de ella, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico rubio que la miraba con desprecio. _

_- Nerissa... ¿estas esperando a tu príncipe azul?.- Dijo con tono burlón. El chico tenia 16 años al igual que ella._

_-No, déjame en paz Lucius.- Respondió la chica quitándole la mirada. _

_- Menos mal, por que el nunca llegara, talvez se callo del caballo y se fracturo una pierna... o talvez no quiera ver tu estúpido rostro.- Cuando termino de decir eso, el muchacho se retiraba subiendo las escaleras a carcajadas. _

_Nerissa no respondió a esa escena, se quedo callada esperando... Hasta que noto que alguien la miraba atentamente a la distancia, volvió a levantar la mirada y vio a quien estaba esperando. _

_- Llegaste... pensé que no vendrías.- _

_El muchacho se acercó con paso firme y con la capa flameando detrás de el. Llevaba una túnica de gala de color negra, al igual que su capa, solo que esta ultima era de seda._

_- Yo cumplo con mis promesas.- Dijo el muchacho. _

_Nerissa sonrió y dijo._

_- Bien, podemos ya ir, en cualquier momento empezara el baile.- _

_El muchacho asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Subieron juntos la escalera y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. Al llegar a las grandes puertas de roble notaron a muchos alumnos con sus parejas, que estaban esperando a que se abriera la puerta. _

_- Alejémonos de ellos.- Dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a Nerissa. _

_- ¿De quien?.- Pregunto la chica rubia. – HA, ya se, esta bien, vamos, de todas formas ya se abrirán las puertas.- Dijo observando a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en una esquina con sus parejas haciendo bromas y riéndose a grandes carcajadas. _

_A los minutos se abrieron las grandes puertas para que los alumnos entraran. Todos alababan la decoración, el árbol de navidad y otros detalles. _

_El muchacho tomo la mano de Nerissa, quien lo miro sorprendida. El chico solo le sonrió como respuesta. _

_Después de la sena, que fue un gran festín con pavos, ensaladas, piernas ahumadas, bombones, entre otros suculentos platillos, empezó el baile. _

_El muchacho tomo la mano de Nerissa y le pregunto si quería bailar con el. Ella asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a la pista. _

_Estaban tocando una sinfonía muy romántica, cuando empezaron a bailar. _

_Nerissa se apoyo en el hombro del muchacho y cerró los ojos, mientras se movían lentamente. Ella podía escuchar la respiración de su compañero, ya que este se apoyo en ella. Bailaron varias piezas, hasta que el muchacho le dijo al oído a Nerissa. _

_- Vamos a fuera.- _

_Ella volvió a sonreír._

_A fuera estaba muy frío, Aun que estaba despejado, se podía observar la luna llena y las estrellas. _

_Los muchachos se encontraban sentados en un pequeño banco frente al lago, donde se podía apreciar la luna enteramente._

_Estaban sentados uno frente el otro, mirándose a los ojos, esperando que uno dijera algo, cuando Nerissa habló. _

_- Dime, ¿qué me querías decir?.- Alcanzo a decir cuando el muchacho la tomo de la cara con ambas manos y la besó. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Nerissa comenzó a despertar lentamente. No podía abrir muchos los ojos por la debilidad.

- ¿Do.. donde estoy?.- Pregunto casi en un susurro.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente.

- Tranquila, estas en la enfermería.-

La mujer se sobresalto y queriendo pararse grito.

- ¡Los Dementores!.-

El hombre la tomo de sus brazos, para retenerla.

- Tranquila, los Dementores ya se marcharon, tienes que recostarte Nerissa, tranquila.- Trato de calmarla el hombre.

- ¿Ya se marcharon?, ¿alguien salió herido?.-

- No.-

La mujer se recostó nuevamente.

- Estas muy débil, los Dementores te absorbieron mucha energía, vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí.- Dijo el hombre tapándola con las colchas.

- ¿Quien me trajo aquí?.- Pregunto Nerissa.

El hombre acercó la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sentó.

- Yo.- Dijo finalmente.

Nerissa sonrió. – Gracias profesor.-

El hombre se le acercó más y le respondió. – Me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre.- Le dijo casi en un susurro. – Ahora toma esta poción, te hará dormir.-

Dijo pasándole una pequeña botella, donde se encontraba la poción .

Nerissa la bebió rápidamente y metió las manos dentro de las colchas.

- Gracias Severus.- Y se durmió.


	7. La misión

**Cáp. 7: La misión. **

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto sobresaltado, había soñado que Voldemort torturaba a un grupo de muggles y magos, junto a sus mortífagos.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor, al llegar allí, pudo observar que el retrato de la dama gorda que se terminaba de serrar. Rápidamente se dirigió al retrato, de la dama gorda que se abrió ante el, para que pudiera salir de su sala común.

Harry miro delante de el y vio a una chica de pelo largo castaño oscuro que caminaba a paso rápido por el vestíbulo. Se encamino hacia ella rápidamente, cuando llego muy cerca de la chica dijo.

- ¡Ann, detente!.-

La muchacha se volteo para mirarlo.

- Harry, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?.- Pregunto Ann con sorpresa.

El muchacho no savia que responderle, no savia si era correcto decirle lo del sueño, prefería decírselo a Dumbledore.

- Nada, no podía dormir, así que me levante.- Respondió finalmente Harry.

- Ha, esta bien. Yo voy a desayunar y luego a ver a mi madre, ¿quieres venir conmigo?.- Preguntó Ann esperanzada.

- Esta bien, vamos.-

Era una cabaña fría y desolada, estaba bastante mal cuidada, daba la impresión de que allí no viviera nadie, la cabaña se encontraba cerca de Hosmaed, en un bosque apartado de el pueblo. Nadie pasaba por allí, todos decían que era un bosque peligroso, donde habitaban granes bestias.

- Ven aquí Colagusano.- Ordeno una voz.

- Si, señor, ya voy señor.- Dijo un hombre regordete, acercándose a un gran sillón de color rojo opaco frente al hogar, que era la única luz de la habitación.

- Colagusano, mi más fiel mortífago... voy a necesitar de tu ayuda nuevamente...- Dijo una voz que provenía del sillón.

Colagusano miro horrorizado al hombre que estaba sentado frente a el.

Y tartamudeando le respondió.

- S... si se-señor, dí-dígame, qu-que quiere.-

Una risa resonó en la cabaña.

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts, los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor para cenar.

Ann que caminaba al lado de Harry y Venus, empezó a hablar.

- Mi madre ya esta bien, solo un poco débil todavía, pero nada grave, Madame Pomfrey dice que va a tener que ir todas las mañanas a que le de una revisión general, pero el profesor Dumbledore dice que no es realmente necesario, me dijo que Madame Pomfrey es un poco exagerada en su trabajo.-

Los rostros de sus amigos se iluminaron un poco.

- Genial.- dijeron en coro.

En el momento paso Draco Malfoy a su lado, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que al parecer havia escuchado la conversación. Malfoy se detuvo frente a Ann y sus amigotes detrás de el, como su fueran sus guarda espaldas.

- Así que tu madre quiso hacerse la heroína de el colegio y quiso detener a los Dementores ella sola, ¿no es cierto?.- Dijo Malfoy con tono burlón.-

En vez de contestarle, Ann, Harry y Venus miraron atrás de las espaldas de los muchachos que los molestaban. Se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Malfoy miro el rostro de Ann quien no lo miraba, sino que miraba a algo arriba de su cabeza, frunció el seño y dándose vuelta, junto con Crabbe y Goyle dijo.

- ¿Qué demo...- Y se detuvo al ver a dos personas que se encontraban ahora frente a el.

Nerissa y Snape se encontraban mirándolo atentamente, con el rostros bien serios.

- Discul...- Alcanzo a decir Draco que salió corriendo, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

Nerissa los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre un grupo de alumnos de Rawenclow.

- Mamá, ya ves que YO no soy la que comienza las discusiones...- Dijo Ann mirando fijamente a Snape, que trababa de no mirarla.

Nerissa sonrió mirando a Snape que se hacia el distraído.

- Bien, por que no vamos a cenar.- Dijo Nerissa a los chicos.

Después de una deliciosa cena, como siempre, se fueron a dormir.

Al llegar al lado de su cama, Ann saco las colchas y se desvistió, se dispuso a dormir, se acostó en la cama, para charlar un rato con Venus, que su cama se encontraba al lado de la suya, Venus que ya se encontraba adentro de la cama empezó a hablar de la cara que puso Draco al ver a la madre de su amiga, cuando la estaba insultando frente de ella.

Hablaron mucho tiempo, Ann que ya tenia bastante sueño, se despidió de su amiga y se durmió.

SUEÑO DE ANN 

_Ann se encontraba en una habitación, donde no se veía practícamele nada, la muchacha miraba a todos lados en busca de alguna luz, pero no encontró ninguna. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos en plena oscuridad. Distinguió un rostro..._

_No podía verlo muy bien, estaba borroso, solo podía escuchar lo que decía, hablaba en un tono extraño, pero a los segundos de que el hombre havia empezado a hablar, Ann comenzó a entender... La figura hablaba muy rápido, al menos eso le parecía a Ann. Ella solo pudo captar algunas palabras, cuando el sueño termino. _

_FIN DEL SUEÑO _

Ann despertó, se sentó en la cama y espero a que la imagen del hombre que havia aparecido en su sueño volviera a su cabeza, no savia si havia escuchado bien, lo que el rostro del hombre le dijo, solo una palabra resonaba en su mente: "_Ayúdame"._

Ann volvió a acostarse con el fin de volver a dormir. Se quedo pensativa y despierta por mucho rato, hasta que por fin la venció el sueño nuevamente, se estiró, se acomodo y metió la mano bajo la almohada...

Se escucho un grito que provenía de la cama de Ann.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!.- Grito alterada Venus, enderezándose de su cama y corriendo las cortinas, para poder observar a su amiga.

Ann que ya se encontraba de pie al lado de su cama, volvió a gritar.

- ¡Una rata!.-

Una pequeña rata caminaba por las sábanas verdes, que representaban el color de la casa a la que ellas asistían.

Venus ya mucho más calmada, al ver la insignificante rata dijo.

- Ya cálmate, no ves que es una simple rata.-

Ann que aun no para de gritar, agarro la almohada y golpeo con tal fuerza a la rata que voló por el aire y pego contra la puerta del dormitorio. La rata se enderezo y salió espantada por la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

- Ya cálmate, tranquila, ya se fue.- Decía Venus tratando de calmar a Ann.

Ann la miro, su mirada paresia la de una persona que estuviese por tener un colapso nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué me calme?!.- Grito. - ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si una rata asquerosa e inmunda se mete en mi cama.-

Venus rió. – Ya cálmate, no se metió en tu cama sino que en tu almohada, y talvez alguien la puso allí a propósito, para asustarte.-

- Es lo mismo, y si alguien metió la maldita rata en mi cama... ese debe haber sido ¡Malfoy!.- siguió gritando la muchacha que aun estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y entro la prefecta de Slytherin.

- Chicas ya basta, dejen de gritar y vuelvan a dormir.- En cuanto dijo esas palabras se retiro serrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Ves, si no dejas de gritar, harás que venga Snape y nos mate. – Dijo Venus riéndose.

- ¡No me importa si viene Snape o hasta el director!.- Le respondió Ann acostándose otra vez.

Esta vez pudo dormir tranquila, sin una cara en su sueño, ni una rata debajo de la almohada.

Al día siguiente, Ann y Venus bajaron a desayunar, al llegar al gran comedor, se sentaron en la larga mesa correspondiente a la casa de Slytherin, paso un rato, hasta que vieron entrar por la gran puerta de roble a Elizabeth que corría hacia ellas.

- ¡Ann!, no tienes idea de lo que me e enterado.- Dijo la chica de pelo negro agitadamente.

- No, ¿qué cosa?.- Pregunto Ann, esta vez interesada.

Elizabeth rió y le contesto con tono pícaro.

- Bueno, veras, últimamente me hablo bastante con Harry, el me ha dicho que le pareces linda y que le caes muy bien.-

Ann se ruborizo levemente, pero ninguna de sus amigas se dieron cuenta.

- Ha, que bien... Elizabeth, necesito, que cualquier cosa que te diga Harry de mi, vengas de inmediato y me lo cuentes, ¿de acuerdo?.- Dijo Ann con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ann, no empieces con eso de nuevo.- Dijo Venus levantando la voz.

La muchacha solo le contesto con un leve movimiento de su mano, que indicaba que se callara.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa yo te aviso.- Le respondió finalmente Elizabeth. Y se marcho a paso rápido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Escucha, sabes que mi hermana miente para llamar la atención.- Dijo Venus a su amiga.

- Pero puede que esto sea verdad.- Dijo Ann observando a Elizabeth quien se encontraba hablando con Harry.

Después del desayuno, tuvieron clases normalmente, al caer la tarde, después de la clase de transformaciones, Ann y Venus salieron a los jardines del colegio para tomar un poco de aire antes de ir a hacer la tarea, ya que no tenían mas clases por ese día. Se sentaron bajo la sobra de un gran árbol, que se encontraba cerca de el lago. Charlaron un largo rato, hasta que vieron aproximarse a tres personas.

- ¡Hola chicas!.- Dijo Harry.

Charlaron un tiempo más con Harry, Ron y Hermione, hasta que se hizo oscuro, se pusieron de pie, ya para marcharse, cuando vieron que Malfoy se acercaba, junto con sus amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Hola Potter.- Alcanzo a decir Malfoy, cuando el grupo de amigos de Ann se retiraba, pero de repente Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron delante de Harry y Ron.

- Hacia atrás.- Les dijo Harry a Ann, Venus y Hermione. Las chicas obedecieron, y se apartaron un poco hacia atrás.

- ¿Te marchas tan pronto Potter?.- Dijo el chico rubio, poniéndose delante de el.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?.- Pregunto Ron enfadado.

Malfoy sonrió malignamente. – Me debes lo de ayer, lo de la madre de la estúpida niña que tienes atrás, Potter.-

Ann que savia perfectamente que se refería a ella, estallo de furia.

- ¡Escucha Malfoy, mi madre solo quiso defender a Neville!,.- Grito Ann con toda su fuerza.

- Si hubiera sido un poco bastante más inteligente hubiera salido corriendo.- Dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos delante de el.

- No, la madre de Ann no es cobarde como tu Malfoy.- Grito Harry. Todos se rieron menos Malfoy y sus amigos.

El chico de cabello rubio se puso tan furioso que su cara se puso de un rojo intenso.

- ¡Cállate!.- Le ordeno a Ann. – ¡Por lo menos yo tengo padres!.- Dijo mirando a Harry y a Ann, quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Cállate tu Malfoy!.- Le ordeno Hermione, también gritándole.

- No me des ordenes sangre sucia.- Grito Malfoy.

Harry y Ron estaban furiosos, se acercaron a Malfoy con los puños bien apretados, iban con el propósito de darle una buena lección, y no solo a Malfoy, sino también a Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Chicos, no!.- Grito Ann. Pero ni Harry ni Ron le prestaron atención, siguieron encaminándose hacia los chicos de Slytherin.

Cuando Harry levanto el puño apretado, para pegarle a Malfoy. De pronto apareció un hombre detrás del chico rubio; Harry se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Potter!.- Grito Snape, asomándose por detrás de Malfoy.

Todos se llevaron un gran susto, Ron que tenia la cara roja de furia, se le había puesto de un blanco pálido.

- ¡Se le quitara 10 puntos a Gryffindor por esto!.-

- Pero profesor, fue Malfoy quien los provoco.- Dijo Ann acercándose a el.

Snape le dirigió una mirada furtiva y le contesto.

- Que sean 15 puntos menos.-

Ron estuvo a punto de contestarle, al ver a Draco que tenia un sonrisa malévola en su rostro, pero Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, con signo de que no havia nada que hacer.

Después de la cena, los alumnos se fueron a dormir. Los profesores se levantaban de la sobremesa, para dirigirse a sus dormitorios a descansar, cuando Dumbledore se acercó a Nerissa.

- Nerissa, voy a pedirte un favor... necesito que estés dentro de una hora en mi despacho.- Le dijo el director casi en un susurro.

Nerissa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.


	8. Recuerdos de una vida olvidada

Cáp. 8: Recuerdos de una vida olvidada. 

Pasada ya la hora, Nerissa se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore, como el havia ordenado. Al llegar a la gran gárgola de piedra dijo la contraseña.

- "Moscas de miel".- La gárgola empezó a girar, para dar paso a unas escaleras, Nerissa subió y espero que las escaleras la llevaran a la puerta del despacho. Una vez arriba llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante.- Ordeno la voz del director.

Nerissa entró, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Fudge, McGonagll, Remus, Snape y Dumbledore se encontraban dentro, mirándola atentamente.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo Nerissa neutral.

- Acércate Nerissa, toma asiento, hay una silla libre al lado de Severus.- Invitó el director amablemente.

De inmediato la mujer se encamino hacia la silla. Nerissa pudo observar que Snape, no estaba sentado.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, voy a dar por comenzada la reunión.- Dijo El director mirándolos a todos a trabes de sus lentes de media luna.

- Realmente yo no se por que me llamaste Albus, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, en esta escuela de locos.- Dijo exaltado Fudge.

Todos le dirigieron una mira amenazadora menos Dumbledore. – Por favor Cornelius, no insultes a la escuela, ni a los profesores.- Le pidió amablemente el director.

El ministro se callo al ver la mirada amenazante de Snape, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Quiero pedirte, al ver el suceso de hace tres días, que mandes algunos Aurors, yo e mandado unas cartas a algunos amigos míos, para que vengan a vigilar el castillo, por que me temo que estos ataques se repetirán nuevamente, y no solo en Hogwarts, sino que en todo el mundo.- Dijo entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos arriba del escritorio.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices Albus!, ¡no hubo ningún ataque aquí!.- Grito Fudge.

- ¡Usted no tiene idea de lo que sucede en este castillo!, se nota que debe ser un ministro muy responsable, señor Fudge.- Dijo Nerissa levantando la voz, para la sorpresa de todos. – ¡Hace tres días invadieron la escuela más de veinte Dementores!, y usted no se dio cuenta.- Siguió.

- ¡No le voy a permitir, aun que sea una hechicera prestigiosa, que me falte el respeto, señorita Golinder!.- Le contesto el ministro enfurecido.

Todos seguían atentos a discusión.

- No me amenace, y llámeme por mi apellido de soltera.- Grito nuevamente Nerissa.

- Realmente no tengo idea de por que Tom se caso con usted, parece que el se dejo segar con sus "encantos", como el decía que usted tenia, además ahora quiere que la llame de nuevo con su apellido de soltera, ¿qué?, acaso quiere conquistar a otro idiota para casarse, así ocultar otro embarazo, señorita Rosemel.- Grito Fudge colorado de la rabia.

Nerissa se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, toda la rabia que sentía hacia el ministro, por actuar como si no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada respecto a lo de los ataques, ya no tenia mucha importancia, comparado con lo que en ese momento le acababa de decir; le había faltado el respeto y no solo a ella, sino que también a Tom y a su hija...

Nerissa abrió la boca para decir algo, trató de que las palabras surgieran de su boca, pero no salía nada, solo pequeños gemidos. Cuando de repente Snape que había reaccionado antes que otros, se metió en el medio, tomando a el ministro por el cuello de la túnica y amenazándolo, Nerissa estaba paralizada, su mirada estaba perdida... todo lo que Fudge le había dicho era motivo para recordar... y eso era un caos...

- ¡Vallase de aquí!.- Llegaba a escuchar Nerissa a lo lejos, llegaba a escuchaba gritos, amenazas, y también algunos golpes. Ella ya no se encontraba allí, estaba en el pasado... recordando las horribles cosas que le tocaron vivir... Cuando de golpe sintió que alguien la zamarreaba y le gritaba para que pudiera salir de su "trance".

- ¡Nerissa!, ¡Nerissa despierta!.- Gritaba un hombre que la tomaba de sus hombros y la zamarreaba.

Nerissa parpadeo, hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar.

- Severus...- Dijo y lo abrazo, rompiendo en llanto.

Dumbledore se acerco a ellos al igual que McGonagall y Remus.

- Severus, por que no acompañas a Nerissa a su alcoba para que descanse, mañana seguiremos con la reunión.- Dijo el director, con mirada triste.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Nerissa, Snape le recomendó que se acostara, ella le obedeció y se recostó en la cama aun vestida.

- Gracias.- Dijo Nerissa mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza. – pero te voy a pedir otro favor.-

Snape la miro atentamente. – Dime.-

Nerissa se incorporo en la cama, le dolía la cabeza, trataba de oprimir esos recuerdos, los que gracias a Fudge, volvieron a su cabeza.

- Quiero que te quedes con migo hasta que me duerma.-

El profesor la miro sorprendido y extrañado a la vez, pero no le respondió en el acto, sino se quedo mirándola a los ojos. – De acuerdo.-

Nerissa más tranquila se volvió a acostar, solo que esta vez bajo las colchas.

La luz se apago y en cuanto Nerissa serró los ojos comenzaron otra vez a darle vueltas en la cabeza los recuerdos, los más odiados, los más amargos. Hasta que al pasar un largo rato empezó a dormirse, sintiendo la respiración de su compañero...

SUEÑO DE NERISSA 

_Nerissa bajaba del carruaje, que havia llevado a los alumnos de 6° de Hogwarts a Hosmaed. _

_Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la entrada del pueblo, donde la esperaba alguien muy especial para ella; al pasar por la entrada de "el caldero chorreante", donde sus compañeros de Slytherin la esperaban en la puerta para la habituales burlas, decidió salir corriendo hacia su destino. _

_Al llegar a la entrada del pequeño pueblo, donde havia un gran cartel que decía: "Bienvenido mago amigo, si lo deseas puedes sacarte la capa, estas en casa". _

_Nerissa se dirigió hacia un pilar, en donde se encontraba apoyado un hombre que en ese momento se encontraba dándole la espalda._

_Al llegar al lado del hombre lo saludo. _

_- Hola, ¿cómo estas?.- Le dijo en cuanto vio que el hombre se daba vuelta para mirarla a la cara. _

_- Hola querida...- Le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Nerissa pudo ver la túnica que llevaba puesto su novio; era de un negro brillante, larga y con pequeños detalles en azul oscuro y dorado. _

_- ¿Estas bien?, no te veo muy contento de verme.- Le dijo la muchacha extrañada. _

_El hombre le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla. – No te preocupes por mi, mi amor, yo solo... estoy pensando.- _

_Nerissa sonrió burlona. - ¿Si?, y dime ¿se puede saber en que piensas?.-. _

_- En nosotros...- _

_- ¿Que piensas hacer con esto Tom?, no podré venir a verte siempre, van a sospechar en que ando en algo extraño, y van a tener razón...- Comentó Nerissa preocupada y mirando al hombre que tenia en frente. _

_Este era de alta estatura, de cutis blanca, ojos marrón oscuros y pelo castaño oscuro.. _

_- No te preocupes mi amor, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- Y en cuanto termino de decir eso, la tomo por la cintura y la beso._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._


	9. Llueven Aurors

**Cáp. 9: Llueven Aurors.**

A la mañana siguiente Nerissa despertó bastante tarde, al hacerlo, se enderezó en la cama, muy despacio ya que aun tenia mucho sueño y no podía abrir mucho los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo despejarse totalmente pero aun con un poco de pereza, noto con tristeza que Snape ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

"Que noche". Pensó refregándose la cabeza.

Perezosamente se levanto de la cama y se dirijo al baño a tomarse una ducha, decidió utilizar agua fría para despertarse totalmente y para ayudar a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Una vez que termino de prepararse después del baño, decidió bajar a comer, (ya era la hora del almuerzo).

Al llegar a la gran puerta de roble oscuro, Nerissa noto que esta se encontraba serrada. La abrió lentamente, y al entrar y serrarla detrás suyo, noto que todo el colegio se encontraba mirándola atentamente.

- ¡Buenos días!.- La saludo Dumbledore enérgicamente.

Nerissa dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba sentado el director; y pudo notar algo "nuevo" en el comedor, havia una mesa "extra" al lado de la de los profesores, donde se encontraban un gran grupo de sillas.

- ¿Por qué no viene a sentarse con nosotros señorita Rosemel?.- Le volvió a decir el director.

Nerissa asintió y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la mesa donde todos los profesores se encontraban sentados almorzando.

Luego de una agradable comida, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, que era de gran tamaño y hecha con oro, para pronunciar unas palabras.

- Bueno, ya que todos hemos llenado nuestros estómagos con una deliciosa comida, creo que debo presentarles a unos viejos amigos míos...- En cuanto el director dijo esas palabras las puertas de roble se abrieron bruscamente dejándole el paso a un grupo numeroso de hombres y mujeres, que avanzaban por medio de las mesas. Su aspecto era serio y no apartaban la vista de la mesa donde se encontraba el director.

- Por favor, tomen asiento.- Les dijo el anciano mostrando la mesa que havia al lado de la que él se encontraba.

Los magos y hechiceras le hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia la mesa. Una vez que tomaron asiento Dumbledore que aun seguía de pie volvió a hablar.

- Ellos son: Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Padmore, Hestia Jones, Dennis Mandraggore, Riis Lorent, Marine Rollers, Sonja Milcent, Melissa Argot y Alastor Moody…- Dijo mientras los iba señalando mostrando con un movimiento de la mano cada vez que nombraba a alguno. Las palabras resonaron en todo el salón ya que todos estaba en silencio.

- Por favor no se alarmen... ya e explicado la situación de Alastor.- Pidió el director al ver la reacción de los alumnos ante el nombramiento del profesor.

Moody se mostraba un poco molesto ante aquella situación. Si bien era cierto un "Moody" falso havia dado clases a los alumnos hace dos años, pero resulto ser un fiel mortífago de Lord Voldemort, quien introdujo el nombre de Harry en el cáliz para que saliera seleccionado y pudiera participar en el _torneo de los tres magos_, así tratar de "ayudarlo" para que en la ultima prueba se encontrara cara a cara con Voldemort.

- Estas personas se van a encarar de vigilar rigurosamente el castillo... denle la bienvenida a los Aurors.- Dijo Dumbledore aplaudiendo, y como si fuera un reflejo todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Nerissa se havia quedado petrificada, miraba atentamente hacia un esquina de la mesa donde se encontraban los Aurors, más específicamente miraba a una mujer de pelo corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de color castaño oscuro y de ojos cafés, estaba vestida con una túnica escarlata y un sobretodo rojo sangre.

Luego de la llegada de los Aurors, los alumnos empezaron con el postre. El habitual bullicio que siempre se hacia sentir en el gran comedor, no se encontraba en el ambiente en ese momento; no era un silencio total, pero se podían escuchar unos notorios murmullos que recorrían las cuatro mesas de las distintas casas.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?, a vuelto...-

- Será él realmente?.-

- ¿Por qué hay tantos Aurors?.-

- ¿Abra pasado algo malo?.-

Se escuchaba con claridad desde la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Dime, ¿crees que ahora se viene el final?.- Pregunto Ron, llevándose un bombón a la boca.

- Pues... posiblemente...- Dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de la mesa de Aurors.

Hermione no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, en cambio parecía profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Después del postre Ann y Venus decidieron ir a su sala común. En el camino se encontraron con Malfoy, quien no le presto ni una pizca de atención, parecía bastante apurado, se dirigía hacia el despacho de Snape.

- Que extraño... pensé que se detendría para insultarnos o algo por el estilo.- Murmuro Ann a su amiga que no despegaba los ojos del muchacho.

- Que extraño... pensé que se detendría para besarme o algo por el estilo.- Comentó Venus a Ann que havia puesto una cara de "no hay remedio".

Nerissa se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, en donde también se encontraban reunidos todos los Aurors que el director havia presentado en el almuerzo y algunos profesores (McGonagall, Snape y Remus) y el matrimonio Weasley.

- Me parece que no es correcto que actuemos precipitadamente... en realidad me parece un total suicidio.- Comento Dennis Mandraggore, quien se encontraba de pie al lado de Moody.

- No lo se... por que si actuamos lo más pronto posible, tal vez podremos estropear el plan que ya tienen bien confeccionado, según lo que dijo Snape...- Comentó el señor Weasley pensativo.

Con ese comentario todos en la habitación guardaron silencio.

- ¿Esta seguro de que Voldemort... quiere convencer a los vampiros para que se unieran a él?.- Pregunto Nerissa desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

Snape la miró levantando una ceja.

- Claro que si.- Le respondió secamente.

- ¡Valla Nerissa!, pensé que preguntarías algo más coherente, ya que todos sabemos que Snape esta infiltrado en los mortífagos de Voldemort.- Dijo sarcásticamente Mandraggore, mostrando una sonrisa.

Nerissa la miró furtivamente y le contesto de mala gana.

- Si, ya se que el profesor Snape es un mortífago... y te lo recuerdo amiga mía por si lo has olvidado, aun que lo dudo, pues eres una "excelente Auror", que los vampiros son de temperamento fuerte, y no es fácil convencerlos, ya que no son muy dados con los que no son de los suyos.-

Mandraggore se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar tal comentario; mientras que algunos que se encontraban en la habitación hicieron un asomo de sonrisa.

Dumbledore que estaba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, con las manos entre cruzadas sobre la mesa, tomo la palabra.

- Bueno... me parece que no deberíamos discutir el como ni el por que, sino deberíamos intentar descifrar como detenerlos...- Dijo mirando a Nerissa quien le quito la mirada para clavarla en un punto en el suelo.

- Albus tiene razón, deberíamos fijarnos en como detener a los vampiros para que no se unan a Voldemort y también deberíamos tratar el tema de la defensa...- Propuso Remus acercándose más al grupo.

Estuvieron dos horas más hasta que dieron la reunión por terminada. Cuando todos salieron del despacho del director Mandraggore se acercó a Snape quien se encontraba solo.

- Veo que el señor de las tinieblas te confía muchas cosas importantes... ¿no es así Snape?.- Dijo la mujer castaña caminando a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Snape estaba a punto de contestarle con sarcasmo, pero Nerissa se lo impidió ya que havia pasado entre ellos dos, con expresión seria, caminando a paso rápido se dirigió hacia su habitación según dedujo Snape.

- Uh, parece que Nerissa sigue pensando en ti...- Dijo Mandraggore a Snape quien mostró cara de asombro, que rápidamente se desvaneció.

- Si te dedicas a molestar a la gente, creo que no sufrirás ninguna carencia, Mandraggore.- En cuanto dijo esas palabras, Snape, acelero el paso y doblo en una esquina del pasillo.

Ya era tarde cuando Nerissa se encontraba hablando con McGonagall en la sala de profesores. Todos los maestros ya habían impartido su ultima clase del día, y algunos se habían reunido en la sala para charlar un rato antes de ir a cenar.

La sala de profesores era bastante acogedora, contaba con un hogar, con un grupo de sillones tapizados con un forro de color negro brillante que se encontraba frente al mismo, con un gran mesón y un numeroso grupo de sillas, donde servia abecés a los profesores para corregir las tareas de sus alumnos, también contaba con una gran alfombra de un bordo oscuro, con detalles en amarillo y negro, en la pared imponente, se elevaba un cuadro en relieve de los escudos de las cuatro casas.

Nerissa y McGonagall charlaban cómodamente sentada en los sillones. Cuando entro Snape y Binns por la puerta (excepto Binns, claro esta que es un fantasma).

Las mujeres callaron al instante, pues estaban hablando sobre Tom, su difunto marido.

Snape las miro de reojo y se sentó en un sillón al lado del de Nerissa, a corregir algunos trabajos de sus alumnos.

- Bueno... creo... creo que se lo voy a pedir prestado, profesora McGonagall... es un objeto de mucha utilidad...-

McGonagall sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. – Si, tienes toda la razón, me parece que te hará bien olvidar por un rato...-

Seguidas a ese comentario las mujeres quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que se interrumpió por Binns, que se despidió de los profesores y de Nerissa y se marcho, sin necesidad de utilizar la puerta. En la habitación solo habían quedado Snape, Nerissa y McGonagall.

- Bien... creo que me voy a cenar... ¿viene señorita Rosemel?.-

- No, creo que me quedare un rato, de todas formas no tengo hambre.- Respondió la mujer.

- Profesor ¿viene?.- Dijo McGonagall mirando a Snape quien al parecer estaba enteramente concentrado en corregir aquellos trabajos.

- No.-

Al escuchar eso, la mujer se retiro de la habitación sin decir mas nada, dejando a Snape y a Nerissa solos.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, un silencio muy tenso para Nerissa.

- ¿Los trabajos que esta corrigiendo son de los chicos de 6° de Slytherin?.- Pregunto la mujer al ver que en una esquina de el pergamino que tenia en las manos Snape, estaba escrito el nombre de su hija.

- Si.- Le respondió el profesor con sequedad.

- OH, bien, solo espero que mi hija este estudiando lo suficiente para aprobar pociones...- Dijo Nerissa apartando la vista del pergamino.

Cuando Snape levanto la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja levantada, la mujer se levanto del sillón bruscamente, y desperezándose dijo.

- Bien, no tengo hambre, pero si mucho sueño, así que va a ser mejor que me valla a la cama.-

El profesor seguía todos los movimientos que hacia la mujer con la mirada.

- Hasta mañana profesor Snape, que duerma bien.-

- Ya te he dicho que me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, Nerissa.- Protestó Snape levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella.

La mujer miraba sus profundos ojos negros, que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial.

- Espero que no te moleste si vuelvo a llamarte por tu nombre...- Dijo el hombre, mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no me molesta.- Dijo apartando la mirada y clavándola en un punto en el piso. – Ahora, con tu permiso, Severus, me voy a dormir.- En cuanto dijo esas palabras, Nerissa volteo en dirección de la puerta, para poder marcharse, cuando de repente Snape la tomo del brazo izquierdo con fuerza, provocando que Nerissa volteara y se encontrara con su cara más cerca de lo permitido...

Se quedaron callados mirándose, hasta que Nerissa intento hablar.

- Severus...-

Snape la miraba con la boca semiabierta y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero no habló.

- Suéltame.-

La presión en el brazo izquierdo de Nerissa se desvaneció al instante.


End file.
